erviadus_galaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
Emil Milad
General Emil Milad is the Supreme Commander of the Ateri Armed Forces, and a member of the Stratocratic Council that governs all military matters in the Imperio Estratocrata. An exceedingly skilled leader and strategist, Milad is the chief competitor of Samson Parvis in the Ateri military, and is a fervently outspoken supporter of a democratic Aterius, though he is extremely loyal to the Caudillo. Early Life Born to a lower class family in the desert village of Lai, Emil showed a great deal of potential in mathematics, especially statistics, and history. He excelled in physical activity despite a lack of genetic augmentation, and also, following his father and grandmother, learned to play the harp. Despite his family's low status, they were never particularly poverty stricken and managed to make ends meet no matter what. This stable background allowed Milad a great deal of freedom as a child, and he enjoyed exploring the desert surrounding his village, alongside many friends. Military Career & Adulthood Emil, upon reaching eighteen, joined the Imperial Officer Academy at Vorcia, and graduated after three years before serving as a Major for the next eight years. Serving with distinction as an administrator, Milad settled into his job well, and became accustomed to the role. His career was largely without incident, as he managed the Vorcia South Garrison, and saw no action in any conflicts. After eight years of service, Milad was honourably discharged after announcing his intention to retire. From then on, he served as global head of security for an arms manufacturing company, and earned enough good fortune to finally lift his family out of their low birth, though his grandmother had died since. From then until the formation of the Estratocrata, Milad's life was largely uneventful. His parents died of natural causes in 1240 and 1241, and his life post-exodus and post-genocide was largely uneventful. Formation of the Imperio Estratocrata Upon forming the Imperio Estratocrata, the Caudillo was in search of steadfast and loyal allies to the cause, and he would find such an ally in Emil Milad. While committed to democracy, Milad agreed with Antonius' assertion that Aterius could not be subject to an unstable coalition government during its reunification, and was granted the post of Supreme Commander of the Armed Forces, allowing him to consolidate political power to support Antonius against Parvis, who was the High Council's appointee to the Stratocratic Council, and the High Council itself. As Supreme Commander, Milad was returned to his administrative roots, with a great deal of strategic responsibility too. With his relatively young age and lack of war experience, Parvis did not expect the upstart to perform well, but Milad slid into his role exceptionally. Often head to head with Parvis in simulations, and routinely favoured by the Caudillo, the two are opposed in virtually every aspect, with Parvis' ruthlessness countered by Milad's unwillingness to take the easy route. Personality The antithesis to Samson Parvis, Milad is renowned for his kindness and grace. Understanding and friendly, Milad is firmly of the opinion that his military is the last resort, and is hesitant to authorise any sort of military strike unless absolutely necessary. Unlike Antonius, Milad is an outgoing and sociable individual, and often acts as the true face of the Imperio Estratocrata's emergency government. Milad is fixated with an omnipresent sense of honour - even in combat. While a fervent believer in democracy above all else, Milad does hold a great deal of admiration for many who do not subscribe to those beliefs, including Oswallt Vaughan, and is a dedicated student of their crafts, striving to learn in all regards. Milad's integrity, honour, and loyalty to the Ateri cause are valued highly by his troops, and his passionate belief in everything they fight for serves as great motivation and discipline, inspiring unparalleled levels of loyalty from his soldiers. Milad considers himself a soldier, and lives a similarly regimented life. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Status: Alive Category:Sins Characters